


heat wave

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking his own suppressants was a bother, but what annoyed Izumi even more was when his co-workers forgot to take theirs.Or, Izumi goes into heat and what else is his boyfriend to do but help him out?





	heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this as a wip for like a year i swear? it's finally done though, so happy birthday izumi sena
> 
> un-beta'd, and thank you to everyone who's looked this over at some point! it's been a long way coming but here we are.

Izumi was uncomfortable. He hadn’t been able to sit still nearly the whole day, and he’d barely gotten away with excuses at the shoot he was working. It wasn’t until he was able to take a break that he even realized what it was: his heat was starting. It was annoyingly obvious once he realized, and by then he’d been around his boss, the photographers, the other models- jesus, how strong had his scent been and why hadn’t anyone said anything? If he hurried now, he could probably get home before it got so bad he couldn’t get anywhere without his scent attracting unwanted attention. That meant leaving the shoot early, but…

“We’ll finish another time,” his manager said, a pleasant smile on her face even as Izumi felt himself getting hotter. This sort of thing was annoying, and messy, and Izumi only felt a little bit bad for whoever would have to clean the seat in the taxi he took back to his apartment.

Speaking of his apartment. When he manages to open the door, telling his manager he’ll be fine and make sure the door stays locked until his boyfriend gets back, he finds the apartment to be empty of anyone else. He locks the door behind him just in time for his body to sag back against the wood. He whimpers, skin feeling hotter than it had even five minutes ago, and he doesn’t think twice before he’s pulling off his jacket. It lands on the floor beside the door, and Izumi doesn’t bother to try to pick it up to fold it before it wrinkled.

He continues shedding his clothes until he makes it to his and Ritsu’s shared bedroom, now clad only in sticky underwear and holding onto the doorframe to keep his balance. Finding Ritsu’s clothes isn’t hard, and when he presses his nose against the fabric, he whines, body throbbing even more with need. He feels slick dribbling down his inner thigh, and he presses his legs together tighter.

He felt empty. He collects more of Ritsu’s clothing, gathering a small bundle in his arms, something he’d normally turn his nose at and make a disgusted face about, and manages to snag one of Ritsu’s pillows before he stumbles back to the living room. 

He all but falls onto the couch, grinding against the cushion, and he faintly figures he can have Ritsu get them cleaned after he gets back, since it really isn’t Izumi’s fault that he’s burning up and groaning like an animal in heat. Well- the in heat part was certainly right.

Izumi feels himself throb and moans, pressing his nose into Ritsu’s pillow. He’s surrounded by Ritsu’s clothes, and his scent is only making it more painful to wait. How much longer was that damn idiot going to take to get back? Did Izumi even remember to text him when he was on his way back? In any case, he’s taking way too long, and the hand that’s sliding to palm at his boxer-brief-covered dick isn’t enough at all.

Ritsu’s scent clouding his head more than the heat is, Izumi doesn’t think twice before he slips his hand into his underwear to start stroking his cock. It almost feels like he’s teasing himself, because the more he works himself up the more desperate he feels to have someone in him. His eyes close and he muffles his moans with the pillow in front of him as he raises his hips, one hand still shakily jerking at his cock while the other pulls his waistband down, leaving his ass bare and his fingers shakily circling his slick entrance.

“Fuck…” While he feels the stimulation when he inserts one finger, it isn’t enough. The second one follows with a warm burn that has Izumi letting out his breath in one go. When he catches himself again, he’s scissoring his fingers apart, whimpers stuck in his throat while he adds a third finger. It’s still not enough, and he can’t get the right angle at all with how he’s positioned or how short his fingers are.

Caught up in trying to thrust back against his hand with little reward, Izumi doesn’t even hear the front door being unlocked, nor the sharp inhale when Ritsu sees him on the couch- ass raised, skin flushed, and moaning for anything to fill him. He does hear the door slam shut, eyes jolting awake, and he looks back to see Ritsu still only staring at him.

“Secchan...Your suppressants…?” Ritsu’s expression doesn’t change much, eyes roaming over Izumi’s body openly, and his hands move to slide off his own jacket. He tosses it onto the floor next to Izumi’s before he starts toward the couch.

“Some asshole at work forgot theirs,” Izumi manages, his fingers stilled inside him. “Hurry up, you idiot. I-it- ahh- it hurts,” he pants, fingers sliding out of his hole and gripping one of the shirts that’s covering the couch. Ritsu laughs, reaching to rest his hands on the outside of Izumi’s thighs.

“Secchan looks so tasty…” Ritsu’s hands move higher, spreading Izumi until he’s open, hole and thighs twitching at the cool air against his slick. Izumi’s mouth opens to protest the fact that Ritsu isn’t fucking him yet when he yelps, face burying into the couch. Ritsu slides his tongue further into Izumi, amused at the reaction he got, and presses closer. He starts out slowly, more looking to tease his mate rather than actually get him off, but evidently he’d forgotten how easy Izumi was when his heats hit; he barely has to wriggle his tongue inside him before Izumi’s clenching down around him, slick dampening Ritsu’s lips and chin. A moment later Izumi lets out a loud moan, and his cum shoots onto the couch below them. 

“You asshole,” Izumi mumbles, face reddening. His dick isn’t going down, though, and he feels just as hot and empty as he did before Ritsu walked in. Ritsu pulls off of him with a sly smirk, lips wet and right hand sliding to rub around Izumi’s hole while his left goes to undo his pants, pushing down his boxers as he makes his way to the couch.

“You’re still hard though? I don’t see the problem if I’m gonna be the one taking care of Secchan…” Ritsu says, not missing the shiver from Izumi. Stepping out of his pants isn’t too hard, nor is lining himself up behind Izumi. 

“Just put it in already, Kuma-kun,” Izumi says, adjusting to lean his weight on his forearms. His legs nudge apart a bit more when he feels Ritsu’s tip pressing against his hole. “Hurry up.”

Ritsu’s gaze rests on Izumi’s irritated glare under him, face flushed and breathing unsteady. He’s starting to feel the effects of Izumi’s heat on him, the urge to knot him growing as the air feels heavier.

“Hey, Secchan…?” Ritsu’s hands move to spread Izumi’s ass again, pleased with the groan he pulls from him. The look Izumi shoots him is enough of a go-ahead. “...I really wanna knot you, alright~?” Izumi’s eyes widen, and then he pushes back against Ritsu. A desperate whine lines Izumi’s voice as he ruts back against him.

“Do it already, Kuma-kun. I feel so empty, fuck…” Ritsu slowly presses forward at that, gaze hungrily taking in Izumi’s eyes fluttering closed, the way his lips stretched open around a soundless moan. Izumi takes him in easily, and it’s not too long until Ritsu’s pressed in as far as he can, a purr rumbling from his chest as he leans over Izumi. He nuzzles his face against the back of Izumi’s neck, lips ghosting over his skin.

“It went in so easy...You’re such a little slut,” Ritsu murmurs, tongue laving against Izumi’s neck. He straightens his back as he draws his hips back until only the head is still in. “Mmm. Do you still want it~?” Izumi whines into the pillow below him, trying his best to cock his hips back. He’s stopped by Ritsu holding his waist firmly, nails barely digging into him as he growls, “Use your words, Secchan.”

“Yes,” Izumi manages. He whimpers when Ritsu nudges in a bit more, sinking in an inch. “More, please- Kuma-kun~” Not a minute later, Ritsu pounds back into him. Izumi’s moans are muffled by the pillow he’s holding onto, and Ritsu frowns as he pulls back again, thrusting sharply into him.

“I wanna hear Secchan’s moans,” Ritsu says, and Izumi doesn’t have much else of a warning before Ritsu pulls out- and a few moments later, Izumi’s flipped onto his back. He whines, hole twitching at the sudden loss of Ritsu, and covers his face in a flustered haste.

“You’re fucking joking- a-aa~h!” Izumi’s retort is cut off as Ritsu slides back in, teasingly slow and too shallow for what he needs. Ritsu sets an agonizing pace, hands resting on the backs of Izumi’s thighs as he draws himself in and pulls out. Peeking between his hands, Izumi can see the smug grin on Ritsu’s face. Of course he knew exactly what this was doing to Izumi. “You’re awful,” Izumi mutters. Ritsu doesn’t use words to reply, one eyebrow raising before he adjusts his grip on Izumi’s thighs. He eases his legs up, then pushes them towards Izumi’s torso, slowly bending him almost in half. It’s a good thing Izumi hadn’t been slacking on keeping up with his ballet stretches. 

“Secchan’s being awfully mouthy~” Ritsu leans over him, dick buried just enough inside him that Izumi can feel the edge of his knot already teasing his stretched hole. Izumi’s intent on keeping his face covered until he feels Ritsu nuzzling against his neck, nose pressing affectionately against his bond mark. The shivers spiking across his spine make him let out soft whimpers, and he relaxes more around Ritsu. He lets out a soft purr, back arching as Ritsu moves out slowly and pushes back in, starting to set a languid pace.

“I’ve been waiting,” Izumi pants, pausing as he lets out a long-drawn whine as Ritsu nibbles against his mark, “for hours until you got home. Don’t hold out.” His words are finished with a soft growl when Ritsu bites a bit too hard, hands moving to show his face as he narrows his eyes at Ritsu. He gets a half-lidded smile in return, and Ritsu nuzzles against his neck and releases one of his legs in exchange of tugging at Izumi’s arm, coaxing him to rest it around his neck. Izumi’s other arm joins it, and he tries to look annoyed even as Ritsu presses a kiss against his jaw, then lips, and moves his hands back to holding Izumi’s legs in place. 

He hadn’t slowed down even when Izumi was shifting, but now Ritsu’s pace becomes teasing, the alpha drawing back and pushing in at a pace that almost feels like he’s not moving at all. He wears the same cocky grin as Izumi whines, eyes fluttering closed and eyebrows furrowing as his body shakes, trying to get the relief that he needs. It’s easier now that he has Ritsu in him, but he still needs more. 

“God, hurry up,” Izumi says, one hand reaching from behind Ritsu’s head to tug at his hair. Ritsu growls, grip tightening on Izumi’s thighs to keep his nails pressing into his skin, and he finally starts moving faster.

“You’re so needy,” he comments as his hips slap against Izumi’s skin, bringing a stuttering cry from the omega’s lips. “Even this isn’t good enough, right?” Ritsu asks, eyes drinking in the sight of Izumi shaking his head, mouth open in a flustered string of moans. He’s so pretty like this, and it’s a prettiness that only Ritsu gets to see. The thought spurs even harder thrusts, and with each jerk from Izumi, pulling out becomes a bit more hard. 

“Ah, K- Kuma-kun, your knot-” Izumi’s hole twitches when Ritsu pushes in again, spreading Izumi around the slow-growing bulge of his knot. Ritsu’s eyes don’t drop from Izumi’s face, catching every gasp and tremble of his lips as well as the way Izumi’s eyelids flutter, head tilting back while Ritsu’s knot pulls out of him. Izumi cries out, louder this time and with tears building in his eyes, and Ritsu figures that he’s a bit too large to tease Izumi like that any longer.

Instead, he thrusts his hips sharply and buries himself into Izumi, sheathing his dick, knot and all, inside the omega’s hole. Izumi’s moans border on too loud, so Ritsu ducks his head down to muffle the other with his mouth. Izumi doesn’t make any effort to kiss back, whimpering and moaning into Ritsu’s open mouth.

Izumi was close; Ritsu could tell from how he clenched down, thighs tensing under Ritsu’s hands. Ritsu moves his hands, allowing Izumi’s shaking legs to lower enough to wrap around his waist, the model’s body trying to press even more of Ritsu into him as the alpha humps against him, nudging his knot back and forth inside Izumi’s slick hole. Izumi’s reduced to whimpers, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth in an entirely un-Izumi like manner.

“Are you close?” Ritsu murmurs as he pulls back. Izumi nods, eyes blinking open after being squeezed shut for so long; tears gather in his lashes, and one’s even started a track down Izumi’s cheek. Ritsu’s revitalized, leaning down to nuzzle Izumi’s bond mark gently, a contrast to his sharp thrusts. “My omega…” He growls, laving his tongue over the mark. Izumi’s breath hitches when Ritsu’s teeth scrape against his skin, and before he can stutter out a warning he spills between them, squeezing down on RItsu and pulling him as close as he can. “ _Ritsu-_ ”

His mouth ends up beside Ritsu’s ear, and just hearing Izumi like that— pretty, desperate, as if he wanted even more of Ritsu inside him than he could fit and mumbling his name as if the alpha couldn’t hear him— brings Ritsu over the edge, teeth locking onto Izumi’s shoulder as he turns his head to avoid bruising his neck, canines digging in and drawing blood as he pulls Izumi as tight against him as he can.

He spills into Izumi’s ass in spurts, knot swelling and locking inside the omega to ensure nothing leaked out. He slowly releases his grip on Izumi’s shoulder with his teeth, blinking and letting out a yawn. Izumi’s breathing doesn’t even out for a few moments, until he finally sags against the couch and bats at Ritsu’s hands, letting his body relax as best he can with Ritsu’s dick still in him. 

“Fuck...What the _fuck_ , Kuma-kun? I still have work. You even broke the skin, geez….How gross do you have to be?” His words are venomless, more-so irritated by the fact that he’ll have to clean it before too long. 

“Mmm...wanted to let anyone you work with know Secchan’s mine,” Ritsu says, struggling to keep himself held up. It’s clear he wants to collapse on his boyfriend and take a nap until Izumi’s heat spiked again, but there’s no way that can happen comfortably for a few more minutes.

“They already know that, idiot,” Izumi mutters, rolling his eyes and shifting his back against the couch. The wait for Ritsu’s knot to deflate goes by fairly quickly, with Ritsu asking about the photoshoot and rubbing circles against Izumi’s hip with his thumb idly. When he’s finally able to slip out he does so, almost immediately nuzzling down to fit himself between the side of the couch and Izumi.

“Hey, Secchan…” Ritsu murmurs, lips brushing carefully against Izumi’s shoulder. The omega cracks a previously closed eye open, frowning for a moment before responding, “Yeah?”

“Can you ride me next?” The black-haired boy’s lips split into a grin as Izumi’s eyes widen, then his cheeks flush as a flustered scowl crosses his features. “I’ll hold you up too~” The thump of Izumi’s hand half-heartedly hitting Ritsu’s chest isn’t as loud as the groan of annoyance as he half sits up, hand moving to run his fingers through Ritsu’s hair.

“Shower first,” Izumi says as sternly as he can, nodding his chin at the sticky mess that’s uncomfortable on his stomach. Ritsu pouts, whine on the tip of his tongue before Izumi reaches down, hand sliding over his hip and resting on his boyfriend’s ass. “You’re not the one getting fucked tonight. Shower first, and then we’ll talk. Okay?” Izumi raises an eyebrow until Ritsu finally relents, following Izumi as the silver-haired boy stands up. He stops him before he can start toward the bathroom, pulling him close enough to leave a kiss on his lips.

“Love you, Secchan~” Ritsu hums. Izumi’s lips twitch up into a smile and he nuzzles his nose against Ritsu’s neck, purr rumbling in his chest for a moment before he pulls back.

“I love you too, Kuma-kun. Now come on, you’re starting to stink.” With that, Izumi leads Ritsu to their bathroom, and the mess in the living room forgotten and left to worry about later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed, and kudos/comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
